Unspoken
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: It would have been better if things were left unspoken. Well, for the good of her precious voice — YahiroMegumi


**Unspoken  
**_**by:**__ RoyaleDeuce_

**Disclaimer:** S.A is not mine.

* * *

The School's Paradise lived up to its name that very afternoon. The surrounding was serene with sunlight streaming in every corner of the greenhouse, making it sparkle. And for once, there were no signs of violence, rowdiness, or any barbaric behaviour from the students who dwelled in the said place. Well, it was mainly because most of them – the boisterous ones – weren't there. The seats around the coffee table were empty, save for two which were occupied by Megumi and her highly unexpected visitor.

"Hey, can you talk? I'm getting bored."

Loud scribbling was heard in the silence.

_Of course I can talk, I just choose not to. And it's your fault for coming here when everyone's out. -_-"_

Yahiro smirked. "Who said I came here to see them?"

Megumi blushed whilst quickly returning to her sketchpad and began to draw. She opted to ignore Yahiro who currently had that vexing smirk on his face, clearly amused at her flustered state.

Ten minutes passed, and the greenhouse was still enveloped in silence.

Megumi was furiously jotting on her sketchpad, adding the final details to her 'masterpiece'. She knew that Yahiro was intentionally staring at her non-stop to make her snap (talk!). But she won't give in no matter what! She smiled contentedly when she finished drawing the boy with matching fangs, a clown's nose, and a black eye.

"Why are you smiling?"

Megumi stiffened, flipping to another page in her sketchpad. _Nothing!_

Yahiro propped his arm on the armrest of the chair and placed his chin on top of his palm. "You were drawing your beloved Yahiro, weren't you?"

Megumi puffed her cheeks, tossed her sketchpad inside her bag, and glared at the boy who managed to pull an extremely bored countenance.

Yahiro met Megumi's eyes with a solemn stare.

But in truth, he was really, really entertained.

For the next five minutes, neither broke free from each other's gazes. Yahiro tried his best not to smirk as he unflinchingly watched Megumi getting redder and redder as moments passed by. He had to say he was impressed. By now, she should be bombarding him with her written rants or at least have reached the peak of her patience and had started shouting at him. He noted down every detail of her expression. He was aware that she was getting bored; it was hinted at the way her mouth quirked downward and her obvious attempt to stifle a yawn. Yet she persevered in keeping the stoic façade to prove that she was not predictable.

She was indeed very interesting.

It didn't take long before Megumi yielded and let out an inaudible sigh.

Yahiro stood up from his seat, finally ending their quiet game, "Hey, let's go out. I'm bored."

* * *

They had been going around town for hours. With Megumi in the lead, they checked out the latest designs in the local boutiques, listened to a public violin performance in the town square, and fed the pigeons in the park. The two were currently seated on the fountain in the park, the cascading of water the only thing sounding in the deserted area. Neither of them had actually spoken a word to each other. Yahiro had worn a bored look the entire time, which to his inner triumph, distressed Megumi so much. If only the girl noticed the evil glint in his eye.

"It's really smart of you to forget your sketchpad, huh?"

Megumi whipped her head to Yahiro who was smiling so sweetly as if he had won. She looked away, serious about not talking.

There was silence.

Megumi's stomach grumbled.

"Wait here," Yahiro declared and headed towards a hotdog stand. "I'm hungry."

But in truth, he was still full from the lavish Italian lunch he had that afternoon.

It took Megumi quite a while to process what just happened, for as far as she knew, the boy wasn't particularly fond of street food. She just stared at Yahiro from a distance, failing to notice that he only brought back one hotdog with him.

"Here," he shoved the food towards Megumi and plopped back on his spot beside her.

Before ravishing the hotdog, she shyly glanced at Yahiro.

When he felt Megumi's gaze on him, he nonchalantly supplied, "I lost my appetite."

Megumi was still slightly hesitant before taking her first bite. Yahiro couldn't help but smile when she happily munched her hotdog and looked satisfied.

"Pig."

Megumi shot him a glare.

"You're still not going to talk?"

Megumi shook her head and leaned in towards Yahiro.

He touched the side of his cheek that Megumi kissed, dumbfounded. And in the blink of an eye his surprise was replaced by a sinister smile that slowly crept on his face.

Megumi was about to take the last bite on her hotdog when something wet dropped on her food... and then her arm. She looked up, and it dropped on her face. She immediately hopped off her seat, grabbed Yahiro's hand, and yanked him off the fountain.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Megumi merely pointed upwards before pulling him inside the nearest shelter… which turned out to be a phone booth.

* * *

The raindrops pounded on the concretes of town. The windows of the phone booth were blurred, and nothing but the relentless downpour could be seen from the inside.

"Nice choice of place. Really comfy," drawled Yahiro, leaning on one side of the cramped place.

Megumi shot him a glare.

"Ah, I'm not ungrateful. It's just that you could have chosen something better," he smirked.

Megumi puffed her cheeks out.

"You're seriously not going to talk to me?" Yahiro asked, his voice an octave lower.

Megumi was quite taken aback at the boy's suddenly serious expression. It alarmed her when Yahiro began to inch towards her until she was completely pinned on her side of the booth. She could feel his hot breath fanning her face and the heavy scrutiny fixed on her eyes that pretty much reflected everything she was feeling at the moment.

"Your voice is more important than your loved one, huh?"

Megumi opened her mouth to retort when Yahiro smiled. She shut it again. If this was one of Yahiro's jokes, it wasn't a very good one. And she still won't say a word!

Her eyes widened when she felt the light pressure of Yahiro's lips on hers.

She won't talk!

He left a trail of kisses on her neck.

She still won't talk!

He nipped on her earlobe, his breath tickling the shell of her ear.

She clamped her mouth close and shut her eyes to keep him from knowing that she was greatly enjoying what he was doing.

He returned to kiss her on the lips again, but this time it wasn't so innocent. He ravished her like how she ravished her hotdog. His kiss was hungry, domineering, and deliciously sensual. Her knees buckled at the intoxicating sensation, but Yahiro deftly wound her arms around his neck and pinned her harder on the wall.

"_MEGUMIII!!!"_

Yahiro pulled away from the kiss and touched his forehead with Megumi's, "You really are stubborn."

"_MEGUMIII!!!"_

Broken from her drift to la-la land, Megumi panicked when she saw the entire S.A. running around the park. It stopped raining. She rapidly pushed Yahiro away, much to the boy's surprise, and was about to open the door when Yahiro pulled her in again.

"_MEGUMIII!!!"_

"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

Megumi softened when Yahiro looked at her almost desperately. She nodded and put on her best smile.

There was silence.

"You should go. They're looking for you," Yahiro muttered, turning his back from Megumi.

"I love you."

Yahiro was floored. Without his prodding, she had gone out of her way to say those three words. But when he whirled around, she had already opened the door and stepped outside.

"I know," Was the last thing Megumi heard before the door shut close behind her.

"I love you, too," Yahiro whispered to himself.

* * *

Outside Megumi stopped in her tracks, fuming. If she knew that he knew, then she wouldn't have said anything anymore!

It would have been better if things were left unspoken... for the good of her precious voice.

As Megumi ran towards the S.A, she couldn't help but smile.

If only Yahiro didn't kiss her like there was no tomorrow, she would have strained her voice saying his name anyway.

Maybe in their next date, they can just kiss the entire time so she wouldn't have to vocally reassure him and waste her voice saying 'I love you'.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first Yahiro x Megumi, and I think it turned out alright. I just hope that they weren't too OOC. Well, whaddya think? Was it good? Bad? Review!

**[Edited]**


End file.
